


Midnight Hours

by SuperNova2005



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNova2005/pseuds/SuperNova2005
Summary: Lu Ten snooped in his grandfathers paperwork, and rushes off to his sleeping father.





	Midnight Hours

Lu Ten quietly opened the door to his father's room, taking a quick glance at the two guards that allowed it even through it was  
the dead of night. They didn't stop him, they never did, since Iroh give Lu Ten permission to enter whenever he wanted. So he  
slipped in, closing the door behind him to walk up to the snoring figure on the bed. He stood there quietly, wondering if Iroh  
would detect someone in his room.  
At first Lu Ten only heard his father's snoring until something, a subconscious alertness, made him wake. Iroh's breathing  
changed as he sleepily yawned and sat up, looking to the door. Instead he found someone much closer, and shorter, than he  
expected. "Lu Ten?"  
Lu Ten lit the candle that rested on the bedside table, revealing himself. "I was in the throne room. I saw the request you made  
to Grandfather. About returning to battle."  
"Oh?" Iroh wouldn't ask why Lu Ten was sneaking around where he shouldn't be, that was for later.  
Lu Ten chewed on his lip, shuffling before speaking again. "Why do you want to go back to war?"  
"I don't want to," Iroh shoved the thick comforter and sheets aside as he sat up. He motioned for the boy to come closer. "Your  
father is a very important man. A lot of people rely on me to look out for them, just as I look out for you. I'm hoping this war  
will end soon so I can come home to stay."  
"Why does it have to be you?" Lu Ten questioned, still standing. "What about Uncle Ozai?"  
Iroh softly chuckled, "Ozai is many things but a commander is not one of them."  
"I don't want you to go. Please."  
Iroh picked up Lu Ten and set the six year old boy on his lap. "I'll come back. I always come back."  
Lu Ten sighed, not resisting his father, instead leaning into him and fingering the man's beard. "Anyone can die. Mom died."  
Iroh held his son tightly, "I'll never die, because then you would be alone."  
Lu Ten paused, giving Iroh a look to indicate how umimpressed he was with the answer.  
'So much like his mother,' Iroh rememebered the expression Huan Yu wore when she didn't quite beleive something he just said. He  
sighed as he put Lu Ten down so he could stand. He reached for a robe hanging on a hook near the bed and slid the silken fabric  
over his shoulders. "You might not believe me now, but you are the reason I keep coming home. I could stay in the field, maybe  
conquer Ba Sing Sei by now, but who would be there for your birthday with an extra big present?"  
"How would you be here for my birthday if you're in the field?" Lu Ten said, watching Iroh. "Ships get delayed all the time."  
"Not when I'm on them. I promise we will be together on each of your birthdays."  
Lu Ten wasn't sure if he believed his father, but he chose not to argue. "I hope so. Still...it'll be lonely without you."  
Iroh put slippers on and took Lu Ten's hand. Soon they left his room and walked down the corridor toward the kitchen. This night  
called for a treat. "You'll have your Grandfather, and Uncle Ozai. I'll send letters as often as I can."  
Lu Ten sighed as he walked along Iroh. "Uncle is grumpy, though. Hey Dad...can I ask you a question?"  
Iroh nodded, "Always, Lu Ten."  
"That lady that's always coming over...Are....are you going to marry her?" Lu Ten forced himself to ask, before he lost the nerve  
too.  
The lady that always comes over? Iroh had to think who Lu Ten was talking about when Ursa's image suddenly came to mind. He  
chuckled again, "No, my son, she is a friend and maybe your aunt one day."  
Lu Ten's eyes widened. "An aunt? You mean Uncle is courting her?" He sighed in relief, now starting to grin. "An aunt...and  
someday cousins?"  
"Maybe a few," Iroh mirrored his grin.  
"That would be nice..." Lu Ten noticed they were nearing the dining room, and glanced up to Iroh hopefully. "Ice cream and  
cookies?"  
Iroh nodded and held open the door to the kitchen. Some staff were on call for late night snacks but he wouldn't bother them for  
this. "I won't tell grandfather if you won't."  
Lu Ten chuckled, gazing around the expansive kitchen. "Our secret."


End file.
